Eosinophilic esophagitis (EoE) is a chronic, food antigen-driven gastrointestinal disease characterized by marked esophageal eosinophilia. CCL26 (eotaxin-3) levels mediate eosinophil tissue recruitment [1, 2], and eosinophil tissue counts serve as the basis for diagnosis [3]. Currently, EoE treatment efficacy is often determined via invasive serial endoscopies with esophageal biopsies; thus, there is a compelling need to develop novel and less-invasive blood-based biomarkers to evaluate EoE disease activity.